


Finding

by dragonskyesong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskyesong/pseuds/dragonskyesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something in my head enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding

Looking into your eyes  
i can see past what   
others view. I   
can see your soul  
and just how much   
you can feel.  
To everyone else   
you look uncaring   
cruel and mean.  
But that's not the   
person i can see.

I can see  
that you build up   
walls that no one   
can get past, I hope  
to one day climb over.  
That you dont want others  
to know the pain   
that you hide inside.  
You try so hard to   
be strong for them.

 

But who is strong   
for you. I hope   
that one day i can be   
your rock, your hope.  
I hope I can be the person   
who can show you   
just how much i truly   
care. That one day I can see  
the smile in your eyes.

 

Hope you enjoyed my little poem.


End file.
